Danger Woman in Megakat City
by dax0042
Summary: Molly and Kit have taken by Don Karnage and his crew to Megakat City. But now Danger Woman has been unleashed and is ready for some fun. Rated T for mild-language, and mild-content
1. Chapter 1

For some time now, Molly Cunningham had been trying to join the Jungle Aces, but Ernie and the others boys would not let her join. The boys didn't want her in their club even when Kit told them that she had been on dangerous adventures, such as helping fight Don Karnage and helping Baloo and Wildcat escape Thembria.

But today was different: it was Christmas Eve, Molly was going to be the angel in the school choir and Kit was to sing a solo. When they got to the school, the choir members stood in line to get into costumes, but they were not the only ones getting into costume-Don Karnage and his crew were there to steal all the school medals, which were made of gold.

"All right, my thick headed pirates," Karnage said, "we will steal all the gold goodies, and while we're here, we will burn this place to the ground."

"Fabulous," all the pirates said at once, but Mad Dog stepped forward. "But captain," he protested, "if we burn this place down won't all these people get hurt? I think we should just steal what we want and-" but he never got to finish, for Karnage silenced him with a powerful slap across the face.

Mad Dog stood there holding the side of his face. "Of course they will get hurt," Karnage replied.

Soon all the pirates were in their fancy outfits, except Gibber, who could not find his costume. He quickly grabbed one of the angel costumes, which happened to be Molly's.

As Gibber slipped into the angel outfit, Molly's teacher came down the hall and grabbed what he thought was Molly. "Molly, where have you been?" the teacher panted as he tried to catch his breath, "We need you now. The play is about to start." He took Gibber and rushed him to the stage.

Meanwhile, in the girl's bathroom, Molly was fixing her hair when she heard some familiar voices in the hall. Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Hacksaw, and Ratchet were discussing their plans to steal the medals. Molly was frightened, but remembered that Danger Woman wouldn't be.

Thinking quickly, Molly pulled out her Danger Woman outfit, and got ready to catch the pesky pirates. She would need a rope to tie up her foes, but the only place she could find one was in the gymnasium. Slowly she opened the bathroom door, and started her mission.

"Time for Danger Woman to go to work," she bravely said. Molly turned the corner and bumped right into Don Karnage. He stared at Molly with a huge grin across his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Danger Woman, come to stop my little band of pirates. Yes, no?" Karnage said as he licked his chops, and before Molly could act she was thrown into a sack. She tried to call out for help, but the sack muffled her cries for help, so no one could hear her.

On stage the children were singing loudly, but when they put Gibber on the the treetop his wig fell off, and pandemonium broke out. Kit recognized Gibber and realized the pirates were in the school, and probably had taken Molly captive. As he exited the stage room, he saw Don Karnage stealing all the school medals.

"Stop right there, Karnage!" Kit shouted. "I will give you one ch-" but Kit found himself tossed in a sack.

"Excellent job, Dumptruck," Karnage said. "I want you to take the brats to my good friend Dark Kat." Kit's eyes grew wide with fear. Dark Kat was the most hated criminal in all of Megakat City.

As Dumptruck left the school, Mad Dog came running up holding some of the gold medals in his arms.

"We got to go," Mad Dog shouted. "Gibber has been found out and now everyone is on to us!" Dumptruck looked over his friend's shoulder and saw people coming out of the school, cops coming around the corner, and Karnage, Hacksaw, and Ratchet flying away in the Iron Vulture.

"Let's scram," Dumptruck shouted, and he and Mad Dog jumped into their Douglas A-20 Havoc, still holding Kit and Molly in the bags. Mad Dog sat in the pilot seat, Dumptruck got into the gunner's seat, and threw Kit and Molly in the bomb bay.

"Hurry, Mad Dog," barked Dumptruck, as the cops drew near. Mad Dog threw the engine in gear and took off, leaving the cops in a cloud of dust.

"This is your captain speaking," Mad Dog said proudly, "we are now leaving Cape Suzette, we hope you will stay seated and enjoy the flight to Megakat City." Dumptruck laughed at his friends little joke.

Back at the school, Gibber was being interrogated by the cops, but he was not going to say anything, so finally Rebecca stepped forwards. "Tell me where Molly and Kit are!" she demanded, but Gibber would not tell her unless she did something for him.

"If you want me to tell you, then you will have to let me go," Gibber said clearly.

"Oh, you want to be let go, do you?" Rebecca said giving Baloo a wink. Before Gibber knew what happened, Baloo grabbed him and picked him off the ground. "Tell me where my daughter is or he will go loco on you!" she shouted. Gibber then knew it was not a good idea to get on her bad side.

"Your daughter and Kit will most likely be taken to Megakat City, where they will be handed over to Dark Kat." Gibber quickly said in a fearful tone. When Rebecca heard what he said, she grew white with fear, and began to cry.

"Don't worry," said an officer, "we have just notified Commander Feral, and he is sending his best men to force the pirates to land." Rebecca felt better, but she and Baloo decided to go and get back their kids themselves.

Meanwhile, Kit was still trying to get out of his sack, but soon he gave up. Suddenly everything started to shake. "Mad Dog what is happening?" Dumptruck cried waking up from his nap.

"We have just entered Megakat City air space," Mad Dog replied, "they were most likely were told we were coming," he said pointing out the window to a group of approaching Enforcer airplanes. He saw the planes and could tell they were the new P-60 Terror Hawks. The Hawks had the speed of 478 mph, while the Havoc had only the speed of 317 mph, but what the Havoc had was more armor and firepower.

"Keep us covered while I get us out of here," Mad Dog shouted. Dumptruck wasted no time in manning the his weapons. One of the Hawks were being flown by Commander Feral, who would not stand seeing children being held against their will.

"This is Commander Feral, you have ten-" but Feral was cut short when his plane was hit bad, smoke was coming from his engine, and the fuel line was cut. "This Feral," he called out, "I'm going down."

When the other Hawk pilots saw their commander go down they opened fire, attempting to force the pirates down. Their bullets cut through the side of the Havoc, cutting Kits sack open.

"Hang on Molly," he cried as more bullets riddled the plane. Kit soon got Molly out of her sack and knew the only way to escape was out the bomb bay. Ripping out his air foil, he pulled the lever to open the bomb bay and jumped out with her in at his side. As they glided down to the city below, they saw the Hawks fly after Mad Dog and Dumptruck.

"Look at that big tower, Kit," Molly said pointing to the left. Kit knew that was Megakat Tower, and that this was the day it was to open up to the public, so he glided down to it, and landed in the fountain outside the pent house.

"Are you kids alright?" asked a lovely she-kat.

"Yes, we're alright. We were kidnapped by pirates and we was able to escape," Kit said. The she-kat knew that they were telling the truth so she had the cubs brought in and dried off.

"I'm Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs by the way," she said giving them some food, "I believe that you were the ones reported being taken from Cape Suzette." Kit nodded as he took a bite from the sandwich.

"Yes, we were," Kit said with a mouth full, "I'm Kit Cloudkicker by the way, and this is Molly Cunningham. She really likes to dress up as her favorite hero, Danger Woman."

"I guess Danger Woman wanted to come and fight crime here in our great city," Callie said, she was being sarcastic by the way.

Meanwhile down in the sewers of Megakat City, was the evil Dark Kat. He was putting together a fighting force of the most deadly, the most meanest, and the most good looking villains to rob the some of the most best places to get money. He had called to him the evil Dr. Viper, Rex Shard, Turmoil, and Lenny Ringtail. But the villains turned when they heard someone call out to Dark Kat.

"Dark Kat, my good friend," Karnage said as he walked toward the evildoers, "I have come to shear in your little plan to rob this city blind." Dark Kat smiled at those words, but would this go down in flames because of Karnage's dumb crew members?

"Captain," cried Mad Dog, "Kit and Molly have escaped and what's worse is that they know we're here in Megakat City." Karnage was outraged.

"Dumptruck, Hacksaw, Ratchet, get in here!" Karnage shouted with such force that it shook the walls. "Mad Dog, I want you and Lenny to go topside and find me those kids, or I will hang you by your ears and let Viper's pets eat your legs!" The two of them didn't need to be told twice and they rushed to the exits, leaving Karnage and the villains to make plans to get the cash they wanted.


	2. The fun begains

Up on the streets of Megakat City, Lenny Ringtail and Mad dog were looking for Molly and Kit. Not far off was Callie Briggs, and with her were the cubs that the two goons were looking for. She had told Kit that she was going to take them to the Enforcers HQ, so that they could wait for Baloo and Rebecca to come and pick them up.

As Lenny and Mad Dog turned a corner, they saw that the movie theater was showing Avatar, the film by James Cameron. Both of them were fans of Cameron's work, so they decided that they could wait on finding Kit and Molly.

"Lenny, I'll buy the tickets, you buy the popcorn and soda," Mad Dog said pulling out his wallet. Soon, the two of them were enjoying the movie.

At the Katman Skating Rink in Megakat Park, Dumptruck was skating among the people, while Rex Shard was busy watching some very lovely she-kats skate by. How he wished he could get to have some fun with those girls, but now he had orders from Dark Kat to find a perfect place to rob. Without warning, a pigeon landed next to a newspaper.

"Hey, get out of here!" Rex said as he shooed the bird away, but then he saw an ad in the paper that looked rather tempting. "Hey, Dumptruck, get you butt over here we need to talk."

Dumptruck turned and skated toward Rex. "What do you want, Rex?" he asked.

Rex sighed, with a smile across his face. "We got to face the facts. The two of use can't rob a bank, your jewelry stores..."

"Your military bunkers," Dumptruck added.

"Right," Rex said. "They all take a good set of burglar's tools. Not only that, even if we did rip them off, how would we get it back to Dark Kat and Don Karnage?"

"Looks like we are out of luck," Dumptruck said. But then he felt one of the girls pull on his short tail playfully. "Looks like I may be in luck with a real pretty girl." he said as the young female kat blew him a kiss.

"Just forget the girl. What we need is cash," said Rex.

"How about hotels? Travelers carry lot of cash." Dumptruck said as the same girl skated by again, but this time giving him her phone number.

"With our luck we would be robbing some guy that would have nothing but travelers checks," Rex said, picking up the newspaper. "I got a better idea. Look at all these Christmas ads. All these stores will close tonight, and stay closed tomorrow, and all the cash will still be in the registers."

"So we could just wait, until they close up and then we rob them blind," Dumptruck said.

"Right," Rex nodded. "Now what place would no one think to rob on Christmas Eve?"

Dumptruck scratched his head. "Candy stores?"

"No, moron, nine-year-olds rob candy stores. Try again." Rex replied impatiently.

Dumptruck thought for a minute. "I got it." he said. "Adult movie stores."

By now, Rex had enough of Dumptruck and his dim-witted ideas. "The only ones who would rob that kind of store is sixty-year-old men, and over sexed teenagers," he said. "This is what I had in mind."

He pointed down at a large ad for Happy Hearts Toy Zone, the world-famous toy emporium.

"I like it," Dumptruck said giving Rex a high five, but then he went off to skate next to the girl that was stealing his heart. Rex could not believe it.

"Even the morons score with the real pretty ones," he sneered, as he saw Dumptruck holding hands with the young she-kat.

At the Enforcers HQ, Kit was making a statement about what happened. Commander Feral was impressed by Kit's bravery and his skill with the air foil he had. Molly however got tired of this, left the room where Lt. Commander Steele was told to keep an eye on her, and headed for the exit. A few minutes went by, before Commander Feral noticed something was not right.

"Hey, where's the little girl that was with you?" Feral asked when he realized that Molly was gone. "Steele, you take some men and find her. The last thing I need is to have a stressed out mother at my neck."

"That was the best movie I ever saw," Lenny said, as he and Mad Dog left the theater. Mad Dog agreed, but then his eyes caught sight of Molly coming out of the Enforcers HQ.

"Hey, Lenny," Mad Dog said tapping Lenny on the shoulder. "I think we just found one of those kids." he said with a smile. He and Lenny slowly made their way toward Molly, but what they did not know was that she saw them. Thinking fast, Molly made her way down the street, and as she was walking, she pulled out a bag of marbles that was under her cape.

Mad Dog and Lenny were now twenty five feet from her when Molly quickly turned around to face them.

"Danger-Woman will not be taken alive!" Molly shouted, as she turned and ran down the sidewalk. Both men then chased after her, but the sidewalks were crowded with people. Being small, Molly could cut through the pedestrians easier than the larger men who kept bumping into people and tripping over shopping bags.

As Molly dashed down the sidewalk, she pulled out her marble gag she kept under her cape. She had a plan, to stop these two before they could catch her.

Down the block Mad Dog and Lenny were bustling through the crowd, knocking people out of their way. As Molly kept on running, she undid the string around her marble bag, and headed for an abandon hotel down the road from her. Molly raced across the pavement and scattered the marbles behind her.

A second later Mad Dog and Lenny started across the street and hit the marbles.

"Whoa!" both me men shouted, as they lost their footing, flipped in the air, and crashed onto the street.

Mad Dog landed face first. Lenny came down on his back. For a moment, neither one of them moved.

Molly then rushed into the hotel to hide, but at the same time be ready with some more of her tricks.

Soon, Mad Dog and Lenny came to their senescence, and arose stiffly from the asphalt. Lenny looked around for Molly, but saw no sight of her. This was not going to be good for them when they would report back to Dark Kat and Karnage.

"I can't believe we lost her," Lenny groaned.

"We didn't," Mad Dog said, pointing to the old hotel. In the second story window Molly was seen walking by. "She's in there. And when she comes out-wham! We got her."

"What if come back at night when everybody is asleep, that way we can get her without being seen. What do you think of that plan?" Lenny asked as he rubbed the back of his bruised head.

Mad Dog grinned. "I like it."

As the night sky rolled over the city, Molly had just finished her traps she had set up for Mad Dog and Lenny. She knew they would have been waiting for her to leave this dump, catch her, and then take her to the villains lair.

As the two goons came back, Molly was on the roof and threw a pebble at them to get them to look up.

"Let's get her," Lenny growled. He started toward the entrance, but Mad Dog had another idea.

"Hold on, man." Mad Dog grabbed him by the tail. "I want to try something first," he said stepping ahead of Lenny.

Molly wondered what the air pirate was up to, but she would let him make the first move.

Mad Dog looked up at molly. "Hey kid? Nothing would make me happier then to kill you. Knocking off a kid isn't going to mean that much to me. Understand?"

On the roof, Molly started down at Mad Dog and gave him a nod that she understood him.

"But here's the deal," Mad Dog continued. "You come down like a good little girl, okay? And you won't be harmed. Sounds good?

"You promise?" Molly asked.

"I cross my heart, and hope to die," Mad Dog said, crossing his fingers behind his back. But Molly knew he was lying to her, so it was time to fight fire with fire.

"No, you had your fingers crossed," Molly shouted. Then she picked up a brick. Below, Mad Dog stepped forward at seeing a brick in Molly's hand. Behind him, Lenny was busy fixing his hair and did not see Molly throw the brick at him. The brick came flying down. Clunk! It smashed Lenny on the head.

"Direct hit!" Molly said proudly.

Lenny was lying on the cold, hard sidewalk. Mad Don turned to see if he was alright.

"Hey, Mad Dog, when did you grow a second head?" Lenny asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Mad Dog clenched his teeth and turned back to Molly. That kid was really starting to get on his bad side. "Danger Woman, if you wanna throw bricks, then go ahead and throw another one."

Molly threw another brick. As it sailed down through the air, Mad Dog dodged it. The brick struck Lenny in the forehead, knocking him back on his back again.

"If you can't do better than that, kid, you're going to lose!" Mad Dog shouted. "Take aim, then throw."

Lenny lay dazed on the sidewalk, watching Mad Dog taunt Molly.

"Um, Mad Dog, stop..." he groaned.

Too late... Molly threw down another brick and again Mad Dog jumped out of the way, but this time, the brick nailed Lenny in the head.

"Oh, SHIT!" cried Lenny as he clutched his now bruised head. Mad Dog then saw that this was getting nowhere.

"You got any more?" Mad Dog yelled up to Molly.

Molly held her fire. Mad Dog turned and saw Lenny sprawled on the sidewalk. "Get up Lenny, she doesn't have any more bricks."

Lenny looked up in time to see Molly throw another brick down at Mad Dog. The brick would have hit him, but Mad Dog moved out of the way in time.

POW! The brick struck Lenny so hard that he was knocked out by the impact of the brick.

Mad Dog looked down at his unconscious partner. "That does it! No one throws bricks at me and lives." Mad Dog then took off around the side of the hotel, leaving Lenny alone on the cold sidewalk.

"Time to have some fun," Molly said as she rushed back inside to get the jump on Mad Dog.


	3. Molly's first victory

Still dizzy from the bricks, Lenny slowly got back on his feet. It was time to call for some back up. He had seen a phone booth next to the hotel, so he staggered up to the booth.

"Boy, when I get my hands on that kid, I'm going to unleash hell on her," Lenny growled.

Behind the hotel, Mad Dog was looking for a way in, then he saw it. A open window, but it was out of reach. Would that stop him from getting to Molly? Hell no. He would use the fire escape to get in.

"I'm coming for you kid," he said. He had to climb up on a trash can to be able to jump and reach the fire escape. Mad Dog crouched down like a swimmer and then sprang forward. His hands went around the bottom wrung of the fire escape.

He would have held on, but Molly had greased it with bar and chain oil.

Mad Dog felt his hands slip off of the wrung. Crash! Mad Dog landed on an old pool table, and he laid there, mouth open and eyes full of shock.

Back at Enforcers HQ, Rebecca had just landed with Baloo, and when she learned that Molly was gone, she was outraged by the Enforcers lack of security, because they had let her daughter leave without being seen by anyone.

"What kind of law enforcement lets a four year old girl walk out with anyone trying to stop her?!" Rebecca demanded.

"I can't really say," Commander Feral stammered.

Rebecca glared at the commander in disbelief and then to Lt. Commander Steele. "Are you the idiot that let my daughter leave?"

Steele swallowed. "Yes, I am that idiot that let your daughter leave. And I'm the best idiot in Megakat City, ma'am."

Rebecca felt her blood begin to boil. "It's Christmas Eve, and because of you my daughter is lost in one of the biggest cities in the world." there was no point in denying the truth; Steele did let her daughter just walk out.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," Steele apologized.

"Baloo, I'm going out there to find Molly," Rebecca said firmly, "while you and Kit search for her in the Sea Duck."

"Rebecca, I don't think that's a good idea," Baloo objected. But Rebecca had made up her mind.

"I'm going to find my daughter, and the way I am feeling, no mugger, murderer, rapist, drug dealer or super villain will dare mess with me," Rebecca said with anger coming from her voice.

"Lady, listen to your boyfriend. There are hundreds of killers out there and-" Steele began to say, but was interrupted by Baloo punching him in the face. "I'm sorry," he said before passing out.

"Yeah, you're going to be more then sorry," Baloo said angrily. "After we find Molly, I suggest you prepare yourself for a civil suit."

Back at the hotel, Lenny waited outside as Dr. Viper and Ratchet showed up. Both of them did not look so thrilled to be called up here just because Mad Dog and him could not catch Molly.

"Lenny, where's Mad Dog?" Ratchet asked looking around for his fellow pirate.

"Around the back," Lenny groaned.

Viper looked at the hotel with a sneer. "You and Mad Dog didn't go through the front door, because of one little girl?" he hissed. "I'm going through the front door."

Inside, Molly saw Viper walking toward the front door, so she ran over to a wire she had tied to one of her traps, and cut the wire with some wire cutters.

Viper was still making his way toward the door, when he heard the sound of a window breaking. Looking up, he saw a footlocker come sailing down at him. Crash! The footlocker hit Viper so hard that it broke in two, and he stood there for a few seconds before he fell to the ground.

"That's why I called you here, the kid has most likely rigged this place with traps," Lenny said helping Viper to his feet.

Back inside Molly cut another wire. "Heads up," she playfully said. This wire was attached to a pair of bed posts, witch came falling down on both Lenny and Viper. Clang! "Ouch," Molly giggled.

Out on the sidewalk, Viper and Lenny got the bed posts off them. Viper was sick of this. "Ratchet, you go help Mad Dog," he ordered. "I will take to the roof, and Lenny, you will go to the front door."

Once they were giving their orders, each man went to where he was to go. When Ratchet got to Mad Dog he saw him at the back door.

"Mad Dog, what's up?" asked Ratchet. Mad Dog did not answer him though. He was to busy trying to pry open the back door.

At the front Door, Lenny tried to open the door, but the doorknob came off in his hand. There was a string attached to the knob. Lenny pulled on it. Nothing happened. So Lenny backed up to the door and gave the string a real hard yank.

The string was connected to a staple gun aimed through the key hole. Then there was a loud snap.

The staple went flying right into Lenny back end. "My butt!" he screamed and grabbed his butt. He had just stapled his tail to his butt, and it hurt like crazy. As he slowly turned around, the string pulled the trigger again.

Snap! Lenny caught this staple below the belt and doubled over in agony before falling to the ground. Lenny gripped his groin in pain, and began to cry.

Half way up the wall, Viper was climbing up when he stopped to jump for what looked like a open window. Viper hit the window, but found out it was just a painted cardboard cutout, and fell back to ground below.

CRASH! Viper came falling down onto a scaffolding, catapulting pails of roofing tar high into the air. As Viper landed in a small garden below the scaffolding, he stared up in horror as the thick tar rained down on him. He tried to move but now he was like a dinosaur stuck in a tar pit, so he could do nothing. Viper was now trapped.

Back at the back door, Mad Dog was still trying to get the door open. Finally, Ratchet had enough of this. "Get out of my way," he shouted. "You're doing it all wrong."

"Well, you do it then," Mad Dog offered with a growl.

"Alright, I will," Ratchet said walking up to the door. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob, but Molly had rigged this door also. The knob was hooked up to a 220 power line.

"AHHHH!" screamed Ratchet. His hand tightened up do to the power running through him. His fur stood up, turned black, and he was blasted off from the door.

"That looked like it hurt," mocked Mad Dog. He watched Ratchet twitch around on the ground. "I guess it's up to me."

Behind the door, Molly was making sure a trap was ready for Mad Dog. On the other side, the pirate put his ear to the door, hoping to hear if any one was behind the door. When Molly was done she ran off down the hall.

Mad Dog Molly run off from behind the door. "You got to better then this kid!" he shouted. Stepping back, Mad Dog gave the door a ferocious kick.

Little did he know that Molly had tied a cord from the top of the door to the zipper of a plumber's bag hanging upside down over his head.

When the door flew back, it pulled the zipper open. A dozen or more heavy iron wrenches, pots and pans crashed down on Mad Dog's head. He stood there for a second before falling backwards. Mad Dog was now out of the game as well as Ratchet.

Lenny was the last one still in the game, so he pulled the staples out of him and kicked the front door open. Just like Mad Dog, Molly had set a trap a this door as well. A ten pound TV came flying at him.

"I knew I should have been a preacher like my father wanted." Lenny said sadly, as the TV struck him in the head, knocking him out for good.

"Danger Woman wins again!" Molly shouted out in victory. But her victory was cut short when she heard the radio in the villains car crackle to life.

"Viper, this is Karnage," the radio crackled, "I want you and the others to forget about the little rat, and go help Rex and Dumptruck rob Happy Hearts Toy Zone. You will meet them a mid-night tonight."

Molly gasped. "That is only a hour and a half way." She had to hurry if she wanted to stop those two from robing the toy store. But what no one knew was Dumptruck was not at the toy store, he was at the house of the she-kat that stole his heart.

"I really like this kind of night," the she-kat said. "Just the two of us, watching the full moon and the stars."

"Yes, It is lovely." Dumptruck said, taking a sip from his cup of hot coco. "I still haven't got your name yet." The young she-kat looked at him and smiled.

"Lilly, my name is Lilly Jones." she said giving Dumptruck a kiss on the cheek.

"I love that, and I love being with you," he smiled. Life could never be better form him, in fact he was planing on not being a pirate any more, he wanted to settle down and start a family. Now there was a chance for that to happen.

Down at Happy Hearts Toy Zone, Rex was pretty mad that Dumptruck was not here, but he had Turmoil and Hacksaw with him. It was going to be a good night to rip off a toy store; because Rex hated kids.

"Alright, we will wait until mid-night, then we rob this place blind," Rex laughed. Turmoil and Hacksaw both agreed on what he said, and joined in the laughing.

Back at the hotel, Mad Dog, Ratchet, and Lenny were getting back up. They all met at the front door. They had just been beat by a child, and now they had to find her before she found the others.

"Hey don't leave me here!" Viper shouted, still stuck in the roofing tar.

"Sorry, Viper," Lenny apologized. "but we need to find that kid."

"Don't worry, we'll call some cops to come and pick you up," Mad Dog smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, you look like you could use a nice warm bath," Ratchet laughed.

Viper watched as his partners left him, as they went to find Molly.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Viper shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he was alone, stuck in tar, and getting really itchy from all the tar.


End file.
